


Hot and Bothered

by blushingninja



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an entire day spent with Scheherazade in his lap, Mu takes care of his unresolved sexual frustrations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

> Love this ship, even if it is doomed! Mu is just such a beautiful big pussy cat and no one can convince me otherwise.

“Please Lady Scheherazade, I wish you'd listen to me.” Through lidded eyes the magi took in her King's Vessel. He looked a nervous wreck. His bright red hair fell limp around his shoulders, crimson eyes heavy with bags from a sleepless night. She felt for him.   
“I am listening Mu. But I have made my decision. I will travel by public carriage and that's final.” Her slow, deliberate words confirmed his fears, causing a shiver to run down his spine.   
“Then at least allow me in the carriage with you.” He insisted as they walked the stairs from her quarters to the courtyard below. “I can protect you far better if I'm with you, rather then walking outside.” 

Her staff clicking loudly as she walked beside the tall red head, Scheherazade shook her head.   
“I don't know if you'll fit Mu. Really you worry too much. I have survived the last two hundred years without your protection. A journey across the countryside will be easy.” Hefting their bags over his shoulder Mu was inclined to disagree.   
“Yes I am aware milady. But with the increase of magic tool users, especially around the borders I feel my concern is justified.” The blonde sighed.   
“If it will put your fears at rest Mu, you are welcome to ride with me in the carriage. If you can fit.”   
“I'll fit” he grumbled as they crossed the path onto the road outside and were greeted by a patrol of guards.   
“I am still struggling to understand your desire for such a crowded and dangerous method of travel milady. We have various other modes of transportation that would be far better suited for such a short trip.” Nodding to the patrol of guards as they bowed their respects Scheherazade turned to glance at the Fanalis.   
“You dine with your men daily don't you Captain? Train with them? Bath with them? Bond with them?” Fiddling with a loose strap on his bag Mu nodded.   
“I do milady.” Halting mid step Scheherazade raised her head opening her eyes slightly.   
“And I wish to do the same. To be among my people, to bond with them as their magi. That is my joy. Would you deny me this?” Shaking his head furiously Mu admitted defeat.   
“No Lady Scheherazade, I would not.” Walking the paved roads to their assembly point with the convoy Scheherazade smiled a little.   
“Thank you for understanding Mu. You have such a good heart.” Tripping over his sandals, the red head blushed, grateful for the praise. 

 

This was torture. He should have never agreed to this. Scheherazade had been right of course, the carriage was crowded with people. Varying ages and occupations, all thrilled to meet their magi. That wasn't the issue. Scheherazade was kind and gracious with all her people and gave of them each the time and affection they deserved. Especially that of the small children running around the coach, jumping from lap to lap as their parents scolded them. The only issue was space. The carriage was not designed to accommodate a Fanalis and more so with the amount of people packed on board they were struggling to find seats at all. But people made room, especially for the magi and legendary swordsman. 

“You sit first Mu, I will have your lap and we'll save space.” Scheherazade had spoken so casually, Mu was certain he'd miss heard her.   
“Milady, I don't... you want to sit in my lap?”   
“Yes” Scheherazade chided, looking for a place to store her staff. “We'll take up less space that way so more people can sit. Be quick Captain it's almost time to leave. Otherwise you can walk outside the carriage with the guard” Quickly obeying her command Mu folded himself into the cramped carriage seating. Bent over slightly to ensure his head didn't touch the roof, Mu held out a hand to steady the high priestess as she hopped up into his lap. Wiggling around until her back hit his armor clad chest Scheherazade looked up at him.   
“Are you comfortable enough Mu?” Mouth dry, head spinning the red head nodded, forcing his hands limp at his sides unsure where to put them.   
“This is fine milady, please see to your people.” Reaching out to grab his hand, Scheherazade gave it a quick squeeze.   
“Thank you Mu. I am grateful for your company.” Nodding Mu remained silent, the heat of her hand quickly spread throughout his body. The soft scent of her hair was rising up to his nose, making his body tense and hyper aware. As the carriage rolled off, a hole in the road caused the small woman in his lap to bounce. Wincing Mu bit his lip, trying to ignore the jolt of heat that came from having her so close. The sway and bounce of the carriage rocked them together, her hips pushing back against his at every turn of the wheels. 

She was rubbing up and down in his lap. Even through the plates of his armor he could feel the soft, shapely curve of her ass sliding along his thighs. Sweat began beading at his forehead as the bounce of the carriage increased with speed. The throb of his growing erection was enough to make him cry out as Scheherazade suddenly leant forward, to brush the soft, downy hair of a near by child.   
“Mu?” Her voice was filled with concern as she twisted in her seat to see him better, adding to the pressure and friction between his legs. “Are you alright? Are you uncomfortable?” Shaking his head, the Corps Captain quickly wished he hadn't as he felt his head spin.   
“No, not at all milady. It's simply been quite some time since I've traveled by carriage. I am not accustom to the motion.” Putting a hand to his forehead Scheherazade frowned.   
“You feel hot Mu, if it's making you feel unwell, please don't stay on my behalf.” Taking a deep breath, he managed a smile. Forcing down the heat and arousal building in the pit of his stomach.   
“I'll be fine milady, please just enjoy your journey and it's company. I will manage.” She didn't look happy, but she turned around none the less. Her ass again grinding against his aching hard on. Duty and protection be damned, this journey was going to kill him. 

 

Six hours. Six long hours. Collapsing into the bed at their strictly guarded hotel, Mu was convinced he was dead. Dead and simply walking on his feet. His brain had long since fried as the trip across the nation had dragged on. Scheherazade appeared to have had a wonderful time. She loved Reim's citizens and at every opportunity to bond with them she enjoyed herself immensely. Mu wished he could say the same. The entire trip had been absolutely agony. Between the never ending hard on and constant bump and grind of the carriage. Scheherazade had been so close, he could still smell her down the front of his armor. Especially the soft lingering scent of the herbal mix she used as a shampoo, rich and flowery. Pushing his face into the lush pillows of the large bed Mu groaned. Even now that he'd safety deposited Scheherazade with his corps and she'd dismissed him for the night he was still so highly strung. His back ached from being cramped in that tiny carriage for those long hours and his loins still throbbed with unresolved sexual frustration. 

Rolling over the Fanalis swiftly unclipped his armor, laying it aside as the open air touched his sweaty skin. He'd been so over heated, so light headed. He was damn lucky he hadn't collapsed after stepping out of the carriage. She did that to him, she always did. Her being, her smell, her hair, her eyes, her power and grace. Everything about her was like a dream. An impossibly beautiful woman, designed to drive him wild. Had she felt it? He wondered. His cock had been hard and with the way she'd slid up and down, bouncing from the rocky roads and increasing speed, surely she must have known. The thought made him blush, embarrassed by his own body and his need for her. And it hadn't stopped! Even now he felt too hot, uncomfortable in his own skin, need and desire eating at him as he loosened the belt around his waist and removed his sword. 

His cock was straining against the linen of his tunic. Jutting out proudly, completely unconcerned by his inner turmoil. Resting a hand on his stomach, Mu felt the muscles in his abdomen twitch as he fought back the urge to take his manhood in hand and resolve his problem. Glancing guiltily towards the door, he measured the amount of time he'd have before Myron and Lo'lo' would come bursting in, desperate for his attention. There was enough time.

Shuffling back into the pillows, Mu slipped out of his tunic tossing it aside as he ran a hand along his chest. Rubbing his nipples briefly before slipping down and taking his cock in hand. He hissed as he'd misjudged how very sensitive and tender he was. Hours of having the blonde beauty practically dry humping his cock had left his flesh tight and raw. The sticky bead of pre cum smeared across his palm as he stroked up and down the length, inhaling sharply as he squeezed the base of his cock feeling the building pressure closing in for eruption. He could hold off, it was too soon. Not when he could still smell her on his skin and not while the memory of her wiggling around in his lap was still fresh in his mind. 

His other hand reached down and encircled the tip of his leaking cock. Jerking up into the tight fist, Mu threw his head back into the pillow, backing off slowly as he felt climax approaching too quickly. Softly cupping his balls, he was shocked to discover they weren't blue. Laughing at his own humor, the red head rolled around restlessly. Calming his heart rate and breath Mu thrust back up into his hand, fucking his fist with all the pent up arousal and frustration that had accumulated over the last few agonizing hours. He could feel his back arch up into his thrust as he pumped faster, tightening his fist and squeezing harder, intent on making this last as long as possible but quickly failing.

Biting his lip, the Fanalis dug his heels into the bed as he raised his knees up, using the extra force and friction to finish himself off. The rush of hot, wet pleasure spilled from his cock as he released the base, crying out at the near pleasure pain of being denied for so long. Groaning, his head bent back to an angle near snapping Mu squeezed out a few more pumps, feeling his whole body shudder and convulse with linger shivers of pleasure. Collapsing back against the bed, the tall red head rolled over into the thick covers, pulling them up just under his waist. Closing his eyes, he relaxed for the first times in days. No longer tense or worried for the safety of his beloved, the Fanalis drifted into a warm slumber, praying that his squad could function without him for the evening. He was not leaving this bed, until tomorrow at least...

When he'd have to endure the carriage ride back to the Capital all over again.


End file.
